A. Intra-Aortic Balloon Pump (IABP) Counterpulsation
An intra-aortic balloon pump (IABP) is a device that may be used to a) increase myocardial blood flow in patients whose cardiac output is compromised due to heart failure or cardiac insufficiency and b) decreases the heart's workload, through a process called counterpulsation.
During each cardiac cycle, the human heart expels oxygenated blood into the aorta as its left ventricle contracts (i.e., during systole) and, thereafter, receives a backflow of arterial blood into the coronary arteries as its left ventricle relaxes (i.e., during diastole). The systolic pumping of blood into the aorta requires the heart muscle to overcome the static pressure of blood that is already in the aorta. A healthy heart is typically able to perform both of these functions effectively. However, a weakened or failing heart may be unable to perform the work required to fully overcome the static pressure of blood already in the aorta, thereby resulting in less ejection of oxygenated blood into the aorta during systole and less backflow of oxygenated blood into the coronary arteries during diastole. Intra-aortic balloon counterpulsation is a technique which causes more arterial blood to enter the coronary arteries (and thus more blood flow to the heart muscle) during diastole (less flow work) and decreases the amount of work that the heart must perform during systole (less pressure work). By increasing coronary blood flow, the myocardium receives more oxygen, thereby allowing the heart to pump more effectively and increasing the cardiac output that occurs with each heartbeat (i.e., the “stroke volume”).
The IABP comprises a) a balloon catheter that is percutaneously insertable into the patient's aorta and b) a control console that is attached to the balloon catheter. A computer or controller within the control console receives the patient's electrocardiogram (ECG). In response to the ECG signal, the controller causes the intra-aortic balloon to be inflated during diastole (when the heart muscle relaxed) resulting in increased back pressure within the aorta and increased blood flow into the coronary arteries, and deflated during early systole (during a phase known as “isometric contraction”) resulting in a reduction of intra-aortic pressure against which the heart must pump. In this way, the IABP improves blood flow to the heart muscle and reduces the workload of the heart muscle. Additionally, IABP counterpulsation has been demonstrated to improve peripheral or systemic arterial perfusion. Although the mechanism by which IABP counterpulsation improves peripheral or systemic profusion is not well understood, it is believed that inflation of the intra-aortic balloon during diastole serves to facilitate peripheral runoff (sometimes referred to as the intrinsic “Windkessel” effect) which then augments peripheral perfusion.
Preferably, the gas used to inflate the balloon is either carbon dioxide (which has fewer consequences in the rare event of a balloon bursting) or helium (which has the fastest ability to travel or diffuse).
B. The Effects of Hypothermia on Cardiac Function
Mild hypothermia has been shown to both increase the contractility of the heart muscle and to reduce its metabolic requirements. Indeed, if the hypothermia is systemic, the metabolic demands of the entire body are generally reduced, so that the demands placed on the heart may be reduced. Additionally, when the patient's body temperature is reduced and maintained 1° C. or more below normothermic (e.g., less than 36° C. in most individuals), such that the output of the heart increases, the condition and function of the heart muscle may improve significantly due to the combined effects of increased bloodflow to the heart, a temporarily decreased metabolic need and decreased metabolic waste products.
One method for inducing hypothermia of the heart or entire body is through the use of a heat exchange catheter that is inserted into a blood vessel and used to cool blood flowing through that blood vessel. This method in general is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,168 to Ginsburg, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Various heat exchange catheters useable for achieving the endovascular cooling are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,208 (Ginsburg), PCT International Publication WO OO/10494 (Machold et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,679 (Keller et al.), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/777,612, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Other endovascular cooling catheters may be employed to practice this patented method, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,484 (Dato), U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,963 (Dobak III) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,684 (Gobin, et al.), provided that they are able to provide adequate hypothermia to the diseased heart.
The potential for shivering is present whenever a patient is cooled below that patient's shivering threshold, which in humans is generally about 35.5° C. When inducing hypothermia below the shivering threshold, it is very important to avoid or limit the shivering response. The avoidance or limiting of the shivering response may be particularly important in patients who suffer from compromised cardiac function and/or metabolic irregularities. An anti-shivering treatment may be administered to prevent or deter shivering. Examples of effective anti-shivering treatments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,594 (Dae et al.).